the_into_the_dark_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Angela Cartwright
Angela Cartwright is a major antagonist of the Into the Dark series and an American politician serving as the President of the United States. As the head of the US Government and the commander-in-chief of the United States Military she serves as the major obstacle to the Revolutionary Army and the embodiment of elitism and corruption. Personality Angela is shown to be a narcissistic, egotistical, and a highly corrupt politician. She clearly enjoys her position being the the leader of the government and its military effectively having everyone under her control. She also seemed to be a somewhat effective at maintaining alliances with both Bradley and other politicians in order to consolidate her leadership. She's also an excellent liar: deceptive, unpredictable and deeply manipulative. Despite this, Angela is shown to be completely selfish as well and is only concerned about herself. She often treats people as disposable pawns as she abandons her secretary in order to ensure her own safety and she shows no concern for the Secret Service bodyguards who are killed by the Special Operations Group. The Into the Dark series The Outbreak Angela is first introduced attending an interview on CNN. She told the show's host, that riots were completely illegal and uncalled for. Angela hopes that the source of the infection gets a full investigation, and explains that the stability of the country will depend on the US military's ability to contain the outbreak. She is disgusted with United States legislature's refusal to act on the outbreak. When questioned on the morality of bombing the major cities that likely resulting in high civilian causality rates she doesn't respond on remarking that fighting the infection is their top priority. During the federal blockade, Dante Bishop read a quote from Angela Cartwright saying, " Any and all civilians engaging in rebellious behavior regardless of what their intentions are will not be tolerated by the US Military or the US Government and rebellions must be ended quickly, by whatever means necessary." Four weeks into the blockade, Cartwright becomes the new vice-president after Henke resigns. Using her new power she convinced Rodriguez to allow her to enact Operation Gringo launching a joint-operation by the US Army's 75th Ranger Regiment and the United States Air Force to defeat the rebels covertly in order to avoid massive public upheaval for civilian casualties. Becoming the President After the assassination of the Rodriguez, Angela safely escorted by the US Air Force One and is sworn in as the next President of the United States. Although she pretends to be completely devastated about his death she is in fact delighted as this will only ensure her rise to power. After the failure of the 75th Ranger Regiment Angela has her private security force to bring Colonel Bradley to Washington D.C. and has him executed in order to ensure the support of the US Army leadership. The War Against the Military President Angela address the nation, knowing she has a weight of tremendous responsibility. She declares that the Revolutionary Army, all of its affiliated militias and survivor groups are designated as a terrorist organization and suspends the remaining human rights of all American citizens. After Angela is informed of the rebels seizure of the US Military's most fortified outpost she becomes increasingly concerned and orders her private security force and the remaining military personnel to be on high alert. When the rebels are able to successfully infiltrate Washington DC the US Army Special Forces and the United States Marine Corps is sent out to comb the area as fighting in the streets continue. Meanwhile the Special Operations Group invade the White House to eliminate the President. Downfall and Death While attempting to escape capture she is corned by another detachment of rebels after abandoning her secretary and learning that her secret service bodyguards have been killed, she chooses to commit suicide. Category:United States federal government Category:Antagonists Category:Leader